Acceptance
by KateB-fan
Summary: Short fic. Situada a fines de la segunda temporada. Kate está con Demming, Castle está celoso y quiere demostrarle que todo es un error. Capítulo Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia surgió luego de volver a ver los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada, Kate y Demming están juntos, Rick lo sospecha, pero quiere probar que todo es un gran error... sé que yo misma he escrito muchos fics sobre esta época, pero si sigo es porque aún hay cosas que no me cierran...**

**Acceptance**

Kate se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba saturada del comportamiento de Castle desde que ella había conocido a Tom Demming… parecía un niño, todo el tiempo compitiendo con él, como si realmente hubiera una competencia entre ellos…

Y ahora Castle le había pedido tener una conversación a solas y Kate estaba algo preocupada, no quería que las cosas personales, cuales fueran, se interpusieran en el trabajo…

Todo el mundo se había ido, incluso Castle y ella había rechazado ir a tomar una cerveza con Tom para esperarlo. Se sentía ridícula, las cosas con Tom estaban muy bien, era cariñoso, besaba bien y parecía muy interesado en ella.

Sin embargo ella, en lugar de estar con Tom, esperaba a Castle. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y ella lo vio acercarse. Parecía nervioso y contrariado. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella mientras caminaba y cuando llegó, ella lo miró, queriendo alguna pista de lo que sucedía…

-Tardaste un poco…- dijo ella mirando la hora.

-Lo siento, increíblemente, había mucho tránsito… ni que viviéramos en New York…- dijo con acidez y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Castle? Estoy cansada, con ganas de irme…

-¿A casa o a la de tu novio?

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Acaso quieres hablar de mi vida personal? Porque ya sabes lo que pienso de eso…

-Escucha, Beckett… te guste o no, nosotros estamos mezclados…

-¿Mezclados?- dijo y sonrió.

-Quiero saber si estás con él…

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacerme a la idea…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Necesito saber donde estoy parado en todo esto…

-Escucha… Castle…- Kate sintió algo de lástima por él, al principio, el haber mezclado a Tom en las investigaciones de homicidios le había parecido estimulante, pero se daba cuenta de que el hecho de haber perdido protagonismo, seguramente le había molestado un poco a él- si tengo o no algo con Tom no implica que nuestra relación laboral tenga que sufrir…

-Pues no parece…- dijo él algo ofendido.

-¿Por qué no te tomas esto con humor?… supongo que me pasé un poco queriendo que te dieras cuenta de que no eres imprescindible… pero no quise que lo herirte…

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura…

-Pero estás con él…

-Basta, Castle… no te importa…

-Yo digo que sí…

-¿Cuándo entenderás que mi vida personal es personal y se quedará así?

-¿Sabes por qué no quieres admitirlo? Porque eres cobarde, Beckett…

-¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?- Kate se sintió herida.

-¿O es que la relación no es tan importante?- la presionó él.

-Escúchame bien, Castle…- le dijo ella con los dientes apretados- sí, estoy con Tom, me hace sentir bien… no tengo idea de por qué te importa tanto...

-¿No tienes idea? ¿En serio?- dijo él acercándose un poco, la intensidad de la discusión lo hacía posible.

-Honestamente, no tengo pistas…

-Bueno… pensé que eras detective…- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Lo soy… pero no te entiendo…- dijo ella en voz más baja, estaba algo confundida.

-Hace dos semanas me agradecías por haberte salvado la vida…

-Todavía lo hago…

-Te quedaste en mi casa… te ofrecí dinero para poder alquilar un departamento…

-Castle… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la relación que tengo con Tom?

-Nada, Kate… nada de nada…- dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esto no estaba funcionando como él lo había planeado.

-Castle…- intentó ella y cerró los ojos brevemente y luego apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de él- estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderte…

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y se soltó con suavidad- supongo que ahora que viene el verano, me tomaré unas vacaciones por tiempo indefinido…

-Pero… ¿por qué estás tan enojado? Mi compañero eres tú…

-Pues no parece… además…

-¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso?- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No importa… estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haberte pedido esta charla…- dijo él con cansancio y amagó a irse.

-Espera… yo… no quiero que estemos mal… yo valoro tu trabajo aquí, me has ayudado miles de veces, y es cierto que me salvaste la vida y que me ofreciste tu casa…

-Pero parece que no es suficiente…

-¿Suficiente para qué?- Kate no quería malinterpretar.

-Para llegar aquí…- dijo y apoyó un dedo con suavidad, sobre el corazón de ella.

-Tú ya estás aquí… ¿de eso tienes miedo, Castle? Te lo has ganado con todo lo que haces todo el tiempo por mí…

-Sin embargo estás con Tom…

-Rick… por favor no discutamos más ¿te das cuenta por qué no quería contarte esto?

-¿Por qué me confundes tanto?

-Yo no te confundo, eres tú el que está confundido…

-Bien… mejor me iré…

-No… espera… no quiero que estemos mal…- Kate no quería dejar que se fuera mal.

-Es tarde para eso…

-Nunca es tarde…

-Es cierto… ¿entonces por qué no me contestas una pregunta?

-Por supuesto… dime…

-¿Qué sientes por mí, detective Beckett?

-Acabo de decírtelo… eres un compañero genial, buena persona, y... divertido… a pesar de que me resistí al principio, ahora que te conozco, no me arrepiento de nada…

-Eso ya lo sé…

-¿Entonces?

Rick estiró sus brazos y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que los labios de ella quedaron a pocos milímetros de los suyos.

-Déjame volver a hacerte la misma pregunta… ¿qué sientes por mí, Kate?

-Castle… por favor…- dijo ella algo incómoda y sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Pero es más fácil estar con Tom… porque él no te exige nada, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí y que te lastime? ¿Es eso, Kate?

-Rick…

-¿Eliges a alguien más para resguardarte de mí?

Kate miró hacia abajo, incapaz de negar nada. Su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida. Aunque su cuerpo tenía muy en claro lo que ocurría…

-Dime que estoy equivocado, que estás enamorada de Demming y que no sientes nada por mí… - le dijo él sobre su boca y cuando ella intentó decir algo, Rick atrapó sus labios con vehemencia y ella lo dejó hacer…

Kate suspiró en su boca y él ahondó el beso, su cuerpo exquisitamente palpitando sobre el de él, totalmente entregado. Había algo de sorpresa y también de alivio en ese beso y ambos se dejaron llevar.

Cuando Kate quiso acordar, estaba sobre el escritorio, y él sobre ella, besándola como si no hubiera otra oportunidad en el mundo… y en cierto modo, así era…

Ella sentía que no podía hacer nada y que tampoco le importaba hacerlo. Tom besaba bien, eso era cierto, pero los besos de Rick la transportaban al paraíso, eso también era cierto…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo besó ella misma, incorporándose un poco para no perder el contacto…

No escucharon el sonido de la puerta del ascensor, ni tampoco los pasos de Tom acercándose, sus ojos fijos en ellos, sin poder comprender lo que ocurría…

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que todos queríamos que algo así sucediera, sobre todo porque llegamos a odiar a Demming. No creo que este fic sea muy largo, se trata de que las cosas se encaminen como corresponde... pero uno nunca sabe... espero que les haya gustado!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Kate?- dijo Tom impresionado, con una mezcla de dolor y furia.

Kate se separó abruptamente de Rick y lo miró con terror. Tuvo que empujarlo un poco porque él todavía no reaccionaba.

-Tom… Dios…- dijo tapándose la boca y se levantó. Lo siguió mientras él caminaba otra vez hacia el ascensor y Rick cerró los ojos con impotencia.

Kate se apresuró a alcanzarlo, pero Tom caminaba rápido, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Todo esto… no era necesario…- dijo el detective con rabia.

-Lo sé… lo siento…- dijo ella dolida.

-No, no lo sabes… no había necesidad… si no querías estar conmigo, podrías haberlo dicho… si estabas con él…

-Yo… no estoy con él…

-No parecía, recién… ¿por qué no eres sincera conmigo? Yo te pregunté qué pasaba con él.- Tom estaba dolido y la ira crecía.

-Lo sé… Tom… es que yo… yo estoy confundida… la realidad es que siempre me pasaron cosas con él… pero las reprimí, creí que no me llevarían a ningún lado y ahora me doy cuenta de que eran más fuertes de lo que pensé…

-Entiendo…- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Pero de verdad siento que hayas visto… quiero decir… ni siquiera sé que viste…

-¿Qué vi? Ví a una mujer enamorada… pero no de mí… - dijo al llegar al ascensor- escucha, Kate… quiero irme… no hace falta aclarar nada… me siento incómodo… y en este momento creo que no actuaría como corresponde…

-Tom… de verdad lo siento…- dijo ella- si quieres podemos…

-No podemos nada… yo no quiero saber nada más contigo…- dijo y se subió al ascensor.

Kate gesticuló como si quisiera decir algo más, pero la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos con impotencia. Lo vio acercarse a Rick, estaba apesadumbrado.

-Kate…

-No quiero hablar, Castle…- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Yo… te juro que no quería que fuera así…

-Yo no soy así… yo no hago estas cosas… y la verdad es que estaba con Tom… y tú me confundes… demasiado…

-Sé que fue un momento feo… lo siento… pero lo que nos pasa es real…

-No estoy en condiciones de hablar de esto…

-Bien… bueno… hablaremos en otro momento… pero cuando hablemos, Kate… no quiero excusas…

Kate lo miró un momento antes de irse y Rick se quedó allí, respetando que ella quisiera estar sola.

* * *

Rick no quiso molestarla y al otro día, sintió que era mejor no aparecer por allí para no perturbarla.

Recién se animó a llamarla a la noche, cuando ella llegaba a su casa.

-Beckett…- dijo ella en tono impersonal, sabiendo que era él.

-Kate…- dijo él nervioso- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… algo cansada…- era su forma de decirle que no tenía deseos de hablar con él.

-Lo siento… Kate… realmente me gustaría que habláramos…

-No, Castle… no creo poder con eso…

-Si esperas a creer que podrás, no lo haremos nunca, Kate… escucha… solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, mi intención no es presionarte…

-Mañana…

-Estoy en la puerta…

-Castle, no…

-Por favor, Kate… solo quiero hablar…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrió la puerta.

-Querías hablar ayer y mira como me fue…- dijo ella con pesar y él sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo estar mal… para mí fue increíble… y no solamente por el beso, que fue soñado… intenso… sino porque te sentí en sintonía conmigo…

-Castle…- protestó Kate.

-Es la verdad, Kate… yo entiendo que fue violento lo que pasó, pero es mejor que seguir engañándonos…

-Yo nunca me engañé, Rick…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿No? Yo pensé que sí…- dijo él convencido.

-Tom realmente me gustaba… quiero decir… sería una estupidez negar que contigo me pasan cosas… pero nosotros somos muy distintos…

-Entonces buscaste alguien más conveniente…- dijo Rick sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es eso…- dijo ella enredada en sus propias palabras.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Quiero ser honesta…- dijo ella- y la realidad es que te tengo miedo, Castle…

-¿Miedo?

-Tu vida es muy distinta a la mía…

-Sin embargo trabajamos juntos… resolvemos casos juntos, luego nos vamos a casa y volvemos al día siguiente, a seguir trabajando…

-Pero los fines de semana tú sales con chicas, te enredas con ellas…

-Hace siglos que no hago eso… pero si lo hiciera, lo hago porque estoy solo…

-Entiendo…

-No… no entiendes… si yo tuviera una oportunidad contigo…

-Serías el hombre más fiel de este mundo y no me harías sufrir…

-¿De eso tienes miedo?- dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Acaso es una locura? Escucha… ayer viniste a hacerme un planteo, me acosaste y me preguntaste qué sentía por ti… ¿qué sientes tú por mí? Algo más que ganas de llevarme a tu cama… porque precisamente es lo que me niego a hacer desde que nos conocimos…

-¿Está mal desearte? Digo, ¿no forma parte también de lo que un hombre siente por una mujer?

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Estás desesperado porque yo no accedí a estar contigo desde el principio… y una vez que tengamos sexo, desaparecerá tu estímulo y yo quedaré exactamente en el lugar que no quería…

-No es así…- dijo él con algo de tristeza- te juro que no es así…

-¿Y sabes por qué salió todo esto a la luz? Porque te puso celoso que yo me negara a estar contigo y eligiera a Tom… lo soportaste mientras yo estaba sola, pero parece que no puedo estar con alguien más…

-Exacto… me muero de los celos porque me doy cuenta de que sientes cosas por mi… y yo me muero por ti, Kate… y respeté tu soledad porque pensé que era lo que habías elegido…

-¿Respetaste mi soledad?- dijo ella algo confundida.

-Pensé que elegías estar sola… que toda tu historia te había hecho desconfiada y que no estabas preparada para una relación… pero si lo estás… daré batalla para conseguir que me des una oportunidad…

-Castle…

-A Tom o al agente del FBI o a quien sea… yo quiero estar contigo…

-Olvida a Tom…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- no creo que me perdone lo que pasó…

-Kate… por favor… dame una oportunidad…- dijo y se acercó a ella, casi sobrepasado por las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y sentirla cerca…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que a Kate le será difícil decirle que no, el hombre está realmente determinado a convencerla... veremos como hace... gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Rick… de verdad me gustaría estar sola…

-Sin embargo elegiste a Demming…

-Sabes a qué me refiero… necesito…

-Yo te necesito a ti…

-Por favor dame un respiro…- dijo ella casi sin aire, la presión que él ejercía era casi intolerable, sobre todo porque ella estaba necesitada de su contacto.

-Si te doy un respiro analizarás todo… yo sé que no tengo que dejarte pensar…- dijo y la abrazó, su boca a milímetros de la de ella- pero no porque tenga miedo de lo que pienses, sino porque te pondrás a la defensiva… y yo quiero a la otra Kate… la que me besó el otro día…

-Por favor…

-Por favor te pido yo a ti… dame una oportunidad… una sola… te juro que no la desaprovecharé…

-¿Qué oportunidad quieres que te dé?

-Quiero una relación, Kate… quiero estar contigo… quiero saber que se siente no tener que robarte un beso o rogar al destino que me sonrías o poder acariciarte…

-Castle…

-Quiero que seamos nosotros dos… tener la libertad de acercarme y que tú también lo hagas… sin estar pensando en lo que significa…

-Bien…

-¿Bien?

-No lo sé… intentémoslo…- dijo nerviosa y levantó una mano temblorosa, decidida a acariciar su cara.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Tengo que arrepentirme?

-No, no… solo quería estar seguro… no quiero cometer errores…

-Tampoco me gustaría que dejaras de ser quien eres solo para no cometer errores…

-Es cierto…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… no puedo creerlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues… yo tampoco…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Tendremos una relación?

-Digamos que intentaremos ver qué sale de esto… no puedo prometerte nada…- dijo todavía confundida.

-Bueno… el hecho de que quieras intentarlo para mí es suficiente…

-Pues sí, quiero intentarlo…

-¿Puedo…?- dijo y le indicó sus labios.

Kate sonrió y lo tomó de la cara y cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, comenzó a sonar su móvil.

-Dios… creo que voy a morirme…- dijo él sobre los labios de ella, notando que Kate había girado la vista, hacia su móvil.

-Lo siento… atenderé…- dijo y cuando vio el identificador suspiró con nerviosismo- ¿Tom?- dijo y Rick se alejó un poco, incómodo- sí, es cierto… te dejé varios mensajes… bueno… no… en realidad quería volver a pedirte disculpas y decirte que… ¿a tomar un café?... bueno… en realidad… no… no sé si nos conviene… por supuesto… está bien…- dijo y cortó.

-Oh… por favor, dime que no volverás a salir con ese tipo…

-Quiere hablar conmigo, Castle, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

-No lo sé… explicarle que lo de ustedes terminó y que… estás con… alguien más…

-Escucha… me siento horrible por lo que le hice…

-Eso me da más miedo…

-¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso, Kate… tengo miedo de que quiera convencerte por lástima…

-Escucha… Rick… antes de que tú y yo nos sinceráramos… era distinto… yo sentía que me pasaban cosas contigo pero las guardaba, creía que no estaba bien sentirlas… pero… quiero decir… si tu propuesta funciona, yo… de alguna manera elijo estar contigo…

Rick sonrió y ella también. Era muy agradable oírse decir eso. Rick la tomó otra vez en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Ella lo dejó hacer y cuando él se separó, contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba y quería, él solo besó su frente.

Ellos se merecían tomarse su tiempo para todo lo que desearan hacer y Kate decidió respetarlo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, por supuesto…- asintió ella.

-Y quizás después… podríamos hacer algo… salir…

-Sí… me gustaría…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

Kate sonrió hasta que cerró la puerta y luego se apoyó allí y cerró los ojos.

Esperó un rato y luego tomó su chaqueta y fue a encontrarse con Tom.

Él se mostró serio pero parecía no estar tan enojado. Ella aún se sentía culpable. Trató de aclarar las cosas, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo porque ninguno tenía culpa de lo que sentía… ella solo se sentía responsable por como habían sucedido las cosas…

-… de verdad… quizás pienses que te usé… y en cierta manera lo hice… creí que podría olvidar todas las cosas que me pasan con Castle… pero en ningún momento hice nada para ponerlo celoso… no es mi estilo…

-Sin embargo eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió… yo de verdad aspiraba a más contigo… aunque debo admitir que desde el principio advertí que algo había… lo que pensé es que quizá ya lo habían intentado y había salido mal…

-No… nunca me animé… hasta ahora…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Bueno… hablamos… creo que es ridículo seguir negando que nos pasan cosas… y él me pidió una oportunidad…

-Bueno… no debería sorprenderme…- dijo él.

-Tom… de verdad nunca quise lastimarte…- dijo ella y levantó su mano, apoyándola sobre la de él.

-Pero lo hiciste…

-Lo siento… en realidad me gustabas mucho… quiero decir… me gustas, pero lo que siento por él es más fuerte y debería haberme dado cuenta de que no podría arrancarlo de mi corazón solo por taparlo con otra relación…

-Al menos pude conocerte un poco y de verdad me divertí contigo…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Yo también… y me alegra haber podido hablar… no quería terminar mal…

* * *

Cuando al otro día, Kate se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar, se sentía mucho más liviana. A pesar de todo, las cosas se habían encaminado un poco. Ahora venía la parte complicada. Intentar tener una relación sana con Castle… y eso no sería fácil… ellos realmente eran muy distintos y encima tendrían que lidiar con el tema de trabajar juntos…

Lo vio venir a lo lejos con un café en la mano para ella y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y le dio el café, rozando su mano a propósito.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-Pude… y fue muy positivo…

-Dime que no te arrepentiste…

-De hecho…

-No, Kate…- protestó él.

-De hecho, y contra todo pronóstico… no… no me arrepentí… pero fue bueno porque pude pedirle disculpas por el momento que le hice pasar… y aclararle algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas que no te importan…

-¿Perdón?

-Son cosas privadas- jugó ella.

-Estás jugando con fuego, ¿lo sabías?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes qué es lo único que me detiene de tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta cansarme?

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sintiendo que la temperatura había subido de pronto.

-El hecho de que estamos aquí y que las cosas no podrían pasar a mayores…

-Mmm…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas- siempre al límite, Castle…

-¿Cuánto falta para irnos?

-Recién acabas de llegar…

-Pero podrías pedirte el día…

-No hay motivos…

-Te veo pálida…

-¿En serio?- dijo ella y sonrió- es muy estimulante que estés tan desesperado… pero necesito ir sobre seguro… no voy a lanzarme en tus brazos así de golpe…

-Bien… bueno…- dijo y suspiró- puedo esperar unas horas…

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza porque supo que sería muy difícil mantenerlo a raya…

* * *

**Parece que, contra todo pronóstico Kate aceptó intentarlo... veremos como sale, no creo que quede mucho de este fic, espero que les haya gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sonrió al sentir que él se reunía con ella mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy contigo…- le dijo él.

-¿Quién dice?

-¿Es una broma? Adonde tu vayas, yo voy…- dijo él y ella lo miró de costado.

Subieron al ascensor y él se puso frente a ella.

-Castle…

-Esperaré… pero tengo muchas ganas de besarte…- dijo él.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, sonriente. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron a la calle. Rick estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, que tuvo un momento de duda y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Tomaron un taxi y él volvió a tomar su mano, pero esta vez se permitió ir un poco más lejos y besó sus dedos con dedicación… Kate sintió que su boca se secaba, cada tenue caricia hacía que ella se sintiera electrificada…

Llegaron a la casa de ella y él la sintió algo nerviosa.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo?- dijo y él la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Quiero que estés tranquila… esto tiene que ser algo bueno…- dijo y besó ambas manos con delicadeza- y aunque me esté muriendo de ganas, no pienso presionarte, Kate…

-Gracias… es que… no lo sé… es como si no pudiera aceptar que esto está sucediendo… no me siento libre… y… aunque tengo muchas ganas de experimentar lo que se siente…- dijo y se sonrojó- no lo sé… me siento rara…

-¿Rara por decir que tenemos una relación?

-Algo así…

-Escucha…- dijo y la acercó un poco más- deberíamos sacarnos la presión del beso… quiero decir… ya nos dimos un beso… no será el primero… así que…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Te gustaría algo suave… impetuoso, romántico…?

-Romántico…- dijo y otra vez se sonrojó.

-Bien…- dijo él y se inclinó, mirando sus labios.

Rick apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella y Kate se quedó estática. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo cuando él entreabrió su boca y jugueteó un poco con su labio inferior.

Kate lo abrazó y le permitió el acceso a su boca y fue el turno de él de suspirar. Pero Rick recordó lo que le había prometido y muy a su pesar, se separó suavemente y besó suavemente sus labios una vez más antes de colocar su frente sobre la de ella.

Ella sonrió. Él se sintió en el cielo. Kate se atrevió a besarlo suavemente y él la miró con ternura.

-¿Tomamos algo?- le preguntó él y ella lo miró sin comprender algunos segundos.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscar una botella de cerveza, pero volvió a girar y lo besó húmedamente, sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella como si él tuviera intenciones de escaparse.

Rick la dejó hacer y suspiró placenteramente cuando, al darle acceso a su boca, sintió la lengua de ella, tentativa, explorándolo.

El beso fue intenso, y luego de unos instantes en los que Rick luchó por controlarse, ella se separó y sonrió.

-¿Cerveza?- le dijo visiblemente agitada.

-Sí… está bien…- dijo él y la observó sonriente y deseando que ella volviera a hacer lo que acababa de hacer nuevamente.

Kate le entregó la botella de cerveza y abrió la suya. Brindaron chocándolas y tomaron un buen sorbo.

-¿Quieres pedir comida o prefieres cocinar?- le preguntó él.

-¿Tienes hambre? No creo que tenga muchas cosas aquí para poder hacer algo decente…- dijo ella avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, podemos pedir algo…

-Y la próxima vez, prometo cocinarte algo rico…

-¿En serio?- dijo él con ilusión.

-Por supuesto…

Pidieron comida y se sentaron a comerla en el sillón. Estaban confortablemente cerca y cada tanto él la miraba y le guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

Al terminar la cena y después del café, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la miró de cerca.

-¿Te gustó la primera cita?- dijo él sonriente.

-Mucho… ¿ya te vas?

-Puedo quedarme un rato más, si quieres… solo pensé que estarías cansada…

-Quizás un poco…- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando su mejilla y viéndolo cerrar los ojos ante el contacto- pero me gusta tenerte cerca…

Kate encendió la televisión y se acomodó en los brazos de él, que hundió la nariz en su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

Levantó las piernas y las apoyó contra la mesita y sintió las yemas de los dedos de él en su cuero cabelludo, masajeándola, liberando las tensiones.

Luego de un rato, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, distendida y lo sintió correr su cabello a un costado, y besar su piel a la altura de la nuca, suavemente.

Kate se sobresaltó pero se relajó de inmediato, abandonada a sus caricias. Rick continuó besándola y siguió por su cuello, húmedamente hasta que, por el costado, llegó a sus labios, que lo recibieron con bastante ansiedad.

Giró su cuerpo y lo tomó de la cara, ahondando el beso ella misma. Lo escuchó jadear cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas y sintió la forma en que él reaccionaba a sus caricias…

Rick la separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Escucha… si no me voy ahora… no podré hacerlo…- dijo él agitado, observando los labios hinchados de ella.

-Lo sé… se que te dije que quería… quería ir sobre seguro… gracias por respetarme…

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate juntó coraje y se puso de pie. Él se levantó casi instantáneamente y sonrió. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se fundieron primero en un abrazo y luego en un beso antes de que él se fuera…

-Que descanses…- le dijo ella.

-Lo dudo…- le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio para no gritarle que quería que se quedase…

Rick llegó a su casa, se cambió y cuando se acostaba, tomó su móvil y no resistió las ganas de llamarla.

-Hey…- dijo ella cuando atendió.

-Siento molestarte ¿dormías?

-Aún no…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Quería decirte que lo pasé muy bien contigo… y que me alegra que hayamos dado este paso…

-Aunque sea tan cobarde como para pedirte que te quedes, por ir en contra de lo que te pedí antes…

-Aún así… no quiero reproches, Kate… esto es realmente importante para mi… espero que para ti también lo sea…

-Muy importante…- Rick sonrió y cortaron.

* * *

Al otro día, Kate sonrió al verlo salir del ascensor y él le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se sonrojó y vio que él, antes de llegar a su escritorio, giraba por el pasillo y se perdía de vista.

Se levantó buscándolo, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegó a la zona donde tenían a los detenidos, porque podría jurar que lo había visto entrar allí, sintió una mano que la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía entrar en el cuarto de la limpieza.

Aún con luz tenue, Kate pudo mirarlo a los ojos de cerca y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y la besó urgentemente. Kate sintió su espalda contra la pared y jadeó placenteramente con cada caricia de él.

-Castle…- jadeó ella entre besos y él se separó para mirarla.

-Hacía siglos que fantaseaba con hacer esto…- admitió él y luego de besarla otra vez, brevemente, ambos acomodaron su ropa, y él borró las marcas de brillo labial de su cara, antes de salir disimuladamente, sin que nadie los viera…

* * *

**Esto está comenzando como corresponde, sé que quizás va un poco lento, pero quería que todos lo disfrutáramos. Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate jadeó con frustración cuando sintió que el ascensor se detenía en el subsuelo. Rick la soltó, ella se acomodó un poco la ropa y salieron hacia el estacionamiento. Hacía dos días que las cosas eran así, lentas, intensas, con besos robados que duraban poco y los dejaban con ganas de más… Pero Rick no notaba que las cosas fueran a cambiar pronto y la frustración de Kate ya era difícil de sostener…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella no lo miró. Respiraba con dificultad.

-No podemos seguir así, Castle…- le dijo en voz baja y grave.

-Tú crees que me gusta torturarte… pero no es así… no puedo evitar tocarte cuando te tengo cerca y todavía no sé como hago para controlarme enfrente de todos…

-Yo…- dijo y se volvió hacia él- lo siento… esto es una locura… ¿por qué no te vas a casa y me dejas a mí aquí?

-Porque quiero estar contigo… y eso no se trata solo de deseo físico… es también un deseo emocional…

-Rick… tenemos que trabajar…

-Bien… haré control mental… pero prométeme que esta noche estaremos juntos…

-Castle…

-Es lo que corresponde… es lo que nos merecemos… ¿para qué seguir estirándolo?

-Es una cuestión de aceptación… necesito aceptar y estar segura de que esto es lo que quiero para mí y mi relación contigo…

-Pero…

-Y si me acuesto contigo habré pasado una línea imposible de volver para atrás…

-Está bien, Kate… tienes razón… creo que me iré a casa… necesito un poco de aire… cuando realmente aceptes y te comprometas con esto…

-Castle…

-No, en serio… yo estoy totalmente comprometido con esto… yo te dije lo que sentía… no puedo hacer nada más… así que… esperaré… intentaré esperarte…

Kate intentó decir algo, pero bajó la cabeza con fastidio cuando lo vio irse.

Se dedicó a trabajar, no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Y en los momentos en los que tenía tiempo libre, el pensamiento la torturaba y ella estaba cada minuto más nerviosa…

Cuando caminaba hacia su casa sintió como si todas las nubes oscuras que rodeaban sus pensamientos, se abrieran paso para dejar pasar la luz del sol…

Rick se había jugado entero por ella. Hacía siglos que no salía con ninguna mujer con seriedad y el número de citas casuales también se había reducido notablemente. ¿A qué le tenía miedo ella?

Y con respecto a sus sentimientos… ¿acaso ella no había dejado pasar una muy buena oportunidad de estar con alguien que realmente le gustaba para explorar sus sentimientos por él? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Pensó en la posibilidad de perderlo, de no verlo nunca más porque él tenía todo el derecho de cansarse de esperarla y sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Tenía que dejar de lado la opción de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba por inseguridad? El hombre que amaba… lo amaba, ¿y qué?

* * *

Se apuró y al llegar a su casa y se dio una ducha. Se cambió y se descubrió sonriendo frente al espejo.

Golpeó la puerta de Rick un rato más tarde, sabiendo que él estaba allí.

Se sorprendió cuando Martha abrió la puerta y se sonrojó cuando la mujer achicó los ojos.

-Katherine, querida… Richard me pidió que te dijera que es mejor que no se vean…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… no tengo idea… pero supongo que tú debes saber…

-¿Podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte? Dile que ya acepté lo que me pasa y que si realmente siente algo por mí, lo espero en ese restaurant que nos gusta a ambos… él sabe cual… dentro de una hora, para nuestra primera cita oficial…

-Katherine…

-Por favor, Martha… escucha… yo cometí demasiados errores y eso me hizo insegura… pero ya no dudo de lo que siento, yo deseo estar con tu hijo… por favor dile eso… gracias…- dijo y mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, la dejó allí emocionada a quien podría transformarse en su suegra… con un poco de suerte…

Una hora más tarde, Kate se sentaba en una mesa apartada de su restaurant favorito y le decía al mesero que esperaría un rato a alguien.

Sintió que su corazón latía apresurado a medida que los minutos se sucedían, él podría estar a punto de llegar, aunque podría elegir no venir…

Pasaron diez, quince minutos y cuando se iban a cumplir veinte, Kate comenzó a sentirse algo desesperada ¿acaso ya era demasiado tarde?

No quiso darse cuenta de que él había llegado hasta que sintió sus dedos suaves en su hombro desnudo. Cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió, él estaba junto a ella, su expresión de nerviosismo hacía juego con la de ella.

-Rick…- exhaló ella, de pronto se quedaba sin aire.

-Kate…- dijo él aún de pie.

-Tu madre… ella te dio mi mensaje…

-Estaba allí, escuché todo…- dijo él en tono bajo, sus ojos en los de ella.

-Y estás aquí…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Estoy aquí… y quiero que me digas lo que sientes mirándome a los ojos…

-Castle…

-Ya lo aceptaste, ¿verdad? Ahora necesito que lo expreses… dímelo Kate…

-Rick…- dijo y se tomó el pecho, sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento- lo que siento es tan profundo que solo… yo… - dijo y bajó la vista.

-Mírame, Kate…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- yo te amo…

-Te amo… Rick… y me siento una tonta por haber inventado tantas excusas para no aceptarlo…

-Pero ya está…- dijo él y sonrió con ternura.

Rick se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Yo… no… quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó él confundido.

-A mi casa… contigo… ahora…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Podemos tener nuestra primera cita oficial otro día… ahora… por favor vamos a casa…- dijo y se puso de pie.

El camarero los miró con desconfianza y Rick se acercó, le habló al oído y sonrió, dejándole una propina.

Rick tomó del brazo a Kate y se perdieron en la noche de New York en busca de un taxi… sus miradas intensas, sus corazones latiendo fuerte uno por el otro...

* * *

**Sé todo lo que están pensando de mí, pero prefiero dedicarle un nuevo capítulo a este encuentro tan esperado... ojalá les siga gustando y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Es muy importante para mí!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No quise que esperaran mucho para leer este último capítulo, otro fic que se va y que obviamente disfruté mucho escribiendo! Gracias por todos los comentarios e ideas!**

**Capítulo 6**

No supieron como hicieron para controlarse en el viaje, ni cuando subían en el ascensor, hasta la casa de Kate. El deseo era muy intenso, pero ellos habían esperado suficiente y ahora no lo iban a echar a perder…

Ni bien entraron en la casa de ella, Kate besó sus labios, tomó su mano y mirándolo con intensidad, lo condujo a su habitación.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella en voz baja y él se acercó y la miró a los ojos.

Rick colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella, acaraiciándolos y Kate lo introdujo en su boca, succionándolo suavemente.

Kate pudo ver como los ojos de él se oscurecían ante ese mínimo detalle y cuando él estaba por retirar su mano, ella la tomó y siguió succionando su dedo, mirándolo a los ojos, provocándolo.

Rick la observó y Kate sintió como una mano de él la acercaba a su cuerpo, su pelvis contra la de ella, demostrándole lo que sus acciones hacían con su deseo…

Él deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Kate y siguió hacia el hombro, despejándolo para poder besar su piel directamente.

Kate lo abrazó y jadeó de placer cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre su pecho, estimulándola sobre la tela de la remera…

Lo empujó y él la miró sin comprender. Rick pudo ver la reacción a sus caricias directamente sobre el pecho de ella y Kate se mordió el labio, provocativa.

-Kate…- dijo él y queriendo leer lo que ella pensaba. Ella volvió a empujarlo.

Rick cayó sobre la cama y la vio sonreír. Se colocó sobre él y desabotonó su camisa mientras besaba su torso, húmedamente, en forma dedicada.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió su lengua danzando en la zona donde se ajustaba su cinturón, el cuerpo de Kate rozándolo a propósito… su deseo por ella creciendo, desesperado…

Kate se apiadó de él y aflojó su cinturón. Jadeó al liberarlo y se mordió el labio. Se moría por tomarlo en su boca, pero no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor momento, las cosas probablemente terminarían demasiado pronto. Se incorporó y se quitó la remera y la ropa interior cayó a su lado. Rick se sentó para observarla mientras ella dejaba caer sus pantalones y lo que le quedaba de ropa…

La atrajo a su cuerpo y besó húmedamente su abdomen, la sintió aflojar sus piernas y la empujó, haciéndola recostar en la cama.

Se colocó sobre ella y besó su pecho, minuciosamente. Siguió hacia abajo y Kate apretó sus labios cuando lo sintió acariciarla íntimamente, exactamente donde más lo necesitaba ella.

Rick la torturó un rato que a Kate le resultó interminable. Sintió que perdía el control, que el clímax la golpeaba, pero él estaba tan atento, que cuando la veía contraerse, lista para dejarse llevar, interrumpía la tarea con el objeto de prolongar el momento…

-Oh, Rick… por favor… te necesito…- le rogó y él levantó la cabeza y la miró sonriente y Kate sintió que era imposible estar más enamorada de él.

Rick inició el húmedo camino ascendente por ella y se tomó su tiempo, contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando llegó a sus labios, ella lo recibió ansiosa, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca y deleitándose con la cadencia con que él la exploraba.

Kate deslizó la mano hacia abajo y lo acarició ni bien sintió su deseo palpitando directamente sobre su abdomen.

Cerró su mano y lo masajeó intensamente y lo vio cerrar los ojos al separarse de ella.

-Quiero… que me hagas el amor… ahora…- le dijo jadeando mientras mantenía el ritmo parejo con su mano.

Rick separó sus piernas con suavidad y unos segundos más tarde, Kate lo sintió en ella profundamente.

Él se mantuvo estático, sintiendo como ella se ajustaba a él.

-Es increíble sentirte así, en mí…- jadeó ella cuando pudo abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-Tú eres increíble…- dijo él- esto parece un sueño… poder mirarte a los ojos- agregó y comenzó a moverse en ella- y decirte que te amo… que quiero estar contigo y que estoy feliz de tener esta oportunidad contigo…

-Rick… oh… yo también te amo…- gimió ella, dejándose llevar.

-No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al clímax, ambos habían aprovechado mucho el juego previo.

Extenuados y sudorosos, se acostaron juntos y Rick la abrazó por detrás, besando amorosamente su nuca, deleitándose con su aroma.

Se preguntó si había sido como él lo había soñado, como tantas veces había fantaseado y se dio cuenta de que quizás tenía altas expectativas visuales, que habían sido satisfechas, pero que nunca había ponderado los aromas, ni los sonidos increíbles que ella hacía y lo volvían loco, ni la suavidad de su piel, ni mucho menos la dulzura que había sentido al testear cada milímetro de su cuerpo, que ella le había entregado con ansiedad…

Ella giró para mirarlo y lo besó con ternura. Rick deslizó sus manos acariciándola y la pellizcó suavemente. Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?

-No creí que hubiese posibilidad de que no lo hiciera…

-Bueno, siempre es bueno preguntar…

-Sí… me quedaré contigo… es más, si quieres que me vaya tendrás que apuntarme con tu arma.

-En realidad me gustaría probar los castigos contigo… pero mi arma sería peligrosa… aunque podría usar mis esposas…

-Siempre supe que te gustaba el masoquismo…

-Claramente me gusta la tortura, sino ¿cómo es que te he soportado todo este tiempo?

-Ah… detective Beckett… diciendo eso solo logras que tenga más ganas de volver a hacerte el amor…

-¿Diciendo qué? ¿Qué eres un insoportable, soberbio y…- dijo y sintió los dedos de él descendiendo por su abdomen y detenerse justo donde su deseo crecía- también increíblemente sexy al que voy a dejarle hacer lo que desee y… ah…- dijo cuando los dedos de él llegaron a destino- ¿tu palabra secreta sigue siendo manzanas?

-Así es… ¿la tuya?- le contestó él divertido, mirándola con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… ¿cerezas?- dijo y juntó fuerzas para esconderse bajo las sábanas, dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía pendiente…

* * *

La mañana siguiente los encontró dedicados uno al otro, sin descanso. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente, que había mucho tiempo y caricias por recuperar y se afanaron en ello…

Y cuando el momento de ir a trabajar llegó, ellos no se molestaron en ocultar más lo que tenían, aunque lo único que realmente demostraban en público eran algunas miradas, sonrisas y limitadas caricias. Porque las caricias y los besos más importantes los reservaban para esos preciosos momentos en que se encontraban a solas, dispuestos a vivir su amor plenamente…

* * *

**Bueno, este fic llegó a su fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
